Just the way you are
by moonlight64
Summary: ' He would never want to be with her. This was hard reality. Pale skin, too big eyes for her small face, hair all tousled and her bones evident everywhere under her skin. This was nothing he could like. ' Teresa's thought after -another- woman tried to flirt with Jane. But after all, beauty is just a matter of opinion, isn't it? * JISBON *


Lisbon and Jane stood in front of her office and watched the people walking around. There were other agents, suspects, victims… Every kind of person. When suddenly a beautiful young woman stepped towards them, Jane tried to walk away, but it was too late.

" Excuse me, " The young woman said to Jane, " Where do I find the archives? "

He just was about to answer, when she added. " Could you maybe show me? "

Lisbon pulled her eyebrows up and looked at Jane with big eyes, who had no idea what to do.

" Uhm… Why do you ask me? " He wondered shyly.

" Well, you just looked like a nice guy. " She flirted.

Lisbon turned on her heel and stepped inside her office, leaving Jane helpless.

About ten minutes later he stormed into her office.

" Did you show her where the archives are? " She asked, not looking up from the screen.

" Well, it was rather her who showed me parts of this building I really never saw before. " He sat down on the couch, sighing. " I could escape in the last second! "

Lisbon shot him a confused glare and blushed lightly.

" It was not my fault! " He said as if he had read her thoughts. " I didn't do anything! "

" Hard to believe. She was nearly too beautiful! " Said Lisbon pouting.

" Why do this silly, too beautiful women always choose me to flirt with?! " He sighed again.

She rolled her eyes inwardly. Was that a serious question?! It was obvious why they always choose him! He was really handsome with his golden curls and blue eyes! She blushed even more when she thought about that. But after all, she wasn't even close to being beautiful. She wasn't good enough for him and that broke her heart.

" What are you thinking? " He asked smiling.

" Oh… Nothing. " She said, a touch of sadness in her voice.

" I was just thinking that… Uhm… " She blushed again.

He stood up and walked over to sit on her desk. " What is it? " He said sweetly.

" You know what; I don't have to tell you. " She said. Hopefully her act would be good enough to fool him for the next five minutes.

" If you don't want to tell me you don't have to. But when you change your mind, I'm here waiting for you. " He smiled and stood up. " See you later. "

When he was out of her office, she buried her face into her hands. Her desperate attempt to stay professional didn't work and she gave in to the sadness. He would never want to be with her. This was hard reality. And she was angry with herself for thinking about this; thinking about him as more than just a friend. But by now she couldn't deny it anymore; she was madly in love with him. And with ever woman who flirted with him, the desire to be with him got worse. Damn, she was getting weak. For over a decade she had managed to never show any emotion, so why the hell was this different now? Actually she knew the answer; she could feel it. This love was special- he was special. But since he wasn't interested in her, all her luck was laying in pieces. Life was not fair; but when God wanted it to be like this, she shouldn't complain. She would just try to make the best out of it.

When she came home that evening, she felt exhausted and spent. She couldn't decide if she should act as if nothing had happened or if she should tell him…? Man, what was she thinking, of course she wouldn't tell him! As she looked into the mirror while changing into her pajamas, she closed her eyes. Yes, this was definitely her. Pale skin, too big eyes for her small face, hair all tousled and her bones evident everywhere under her skin. This was the nicest description she could think of.

The next morning when she walked into the office, everybody stared at her. Quickly she walked into her office and locked the door. How embarrassing!

Soon she heard a light knock on the door and Jane's voice " You in there? "

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and quickly pulled him inside before locking the door again. " What do you want? "

" Why do you lock the door? " He asked in return.

" I asked first. " She said and sat down on the couch.

" Okay, I wanted to see if everything is alright with you… " He smiled. " Now you. "

" Well, I… " She watched him sitting down next to her. " … everybody stared at me… And I was embarrassed about how horrible I must look then. "

He already had noticed it before; her hair was shining and loosely falling around her face in gentle curls, her eyes were sparkling as usual. She looked really stunning, but obviously didn't know she was!

" Sorry to bother you with that… You don't have to answer." She whispered and stood up.

But before she could walk away, he grabbed her wrist. " What are you talking about; you don't bother me! I'm glad that you talk to me! "

She looked to the ground and wondered why he still was holding her hand. She definitely liked it though.

" And you never ever would look horrible. " He smiled.

" C'mon Jane! Just look at all the other women! I'm just… not good enough. "

Now he stood up as well, standing directly in front of her and looked down, right into her eyes. " Listen to me, Teresa, you are really beautiful, inside out. There's nothing I'd want you to change. You're perfect just the way you are and I don't deserve the littlest bit of this perfection. Don't think anything else. "

Stunned she looked at him with wide eyes and slightly parted lips. " But… " Was the only word she could bring up.

" There's no but. For me you're the most beautiful person in the world. "

" Thank you… " She whispered and let him hug her. For the first time she hugged him back, nearly pressing all air out of his lungs. And honestly it felt better than she could've imagined.

After a few seconds she closed her eyes and a little smile appeared on her lips. He could make her forget everything around them with just a little smile.

" I've a question… " He said suddenly.

" Hmm? "

" You said you're not good enough; good enough for what? "

" Good enough for you to love me… " She said shyly, whispering.

" That's nonsense… I told you that I don't deserve you; not the other way round. And I do love you! More than you can imagine. "

She was shivering in excitement and happiness and he could feel it.

"The question is: do you love me, a monster with more demons than heart? " He asked and laid his chin on top of her head.

" Now you're talking nonsense. You're a good man and no monster! If you were a monster I wouldn't have fallen in love with you so long ago! " She smiled and pressed him even tighter to her. " You won't get rid of me again. Never ever! "

" Oh, I wouldn't want to get ever rid of you… " He whispered, sweet and loving.

When he pulled back after minutes, she immediately missed his warmth.

" What will happen now? " She asked.

" Now, " He answered, ", I'll move on with you, my love! "

Then he pressed his lips to hers, millions of starts exploding around them. A sweet moment which couldn't be any better. It was just the two of them in their own world, their life as one just beginning.


End file.
